1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric vehicle driving support system.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2012-085327, filed on Apr. 4, 2012, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of Related Art
In the related art, for example, a driving support apparatus is known which urges a driver to perform a driving manipulation which improves a fuel efficiency based on periodicity of accelerator manipulation and predictive information of traffic congestion (for example, see Japanese Patent Application No. 2011-088567).
Additionally, in the related art, for example, a controller for a hybrid vehicle is known that sets an allowable upper limit of discharge capacity of a battery in consideration of charge capacity which can be achieved by a regenerative braking expected during in a downhill road, and that controls so that the residual capacity becomes minimum at the highest point of a traveling route (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2001-169408).
Additionally, in the related art, for example, a charging controller is known that improves fuel efficiency and suppresses exhaust gas by raising the upper limit value of residual capacity of a battery when a position, at which traffic congestion occurs, is detected, charging the battery so that the residual capacity of the battery reaches the upper limit value of residual capacity when the vehicle reaches the traffic congestion, and lowering the lower limit value of residual capacity and traveling by the driving power of a motor during in the traffic congestion (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2000-134719).